the_sims_2_dsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sims 2
This article is about the Nintendo DS game. For other uses, see The Sims 2 (disambiguation). The Sims 2 (known as ''The Sims 2: Hachamecha Hotel Life in Japan) is a game for Nintendo DS, published by Electronic Arts & Maxis and developed by Griptonite Games. It is one of four games based on ''The Sims 2 for DS, the others being The Sims 2: Castaway, The Sims 2: Pets, and The Sims 2: Apartment Pets. It is worth noting that none of these games are anything alike, and offer relatively unique experiences from one another. The Sims 2 on Nintendo DS is very unlike all the other versions of The Sims 2. Instead of falling into the Life-Simulation genre, it falls more into the Adventure Game genre. It bears much more resemblance in terms of gameplay to the GBA version of The Sims: Bustin' Out, both the GBA and DS versions of The Urbz: Sims in the City and The Sims 2 for GBA. This is not a coincidence either, as all of these titles were also made by the same developer, Griptonite Games. Several characters in The Sims 2 ''on Nintendo DS are originally from these other titles, including Giuseppi Mezzoalto, Luthor L. Bigbucks, Misty Waters, Dusty Hogg, and Pepper Pete, among others. Premise The game begins with your sim becoming stranded in Strangetown after their car breaks down. From there, they go on to be the manager of the Strangetown Hotel and bring the town back to life. Along the way, they meet many people including more residents and guests with secrets and antagonists with mysteries. Gameplay : ''See also: Goals. Through the game, the Penthouse is occupied by three different guests, all of whom have a specific set of goals which lead towards the end of the game. Throughout the game, your sim will be able to improve relationships with other sims, build more rooms in the hotel and in turn, increase the hotel score. Time The game runs in real time, so therefore when a room takes 8 hours to build, that is both in-game and in real life. However, several loopholes are associated with this, as one can simply change the time on the Nintendo DS into the future and have rooms completed and guests checking out instantly. Frequently deemed as time-travelling, when travelling to the future, no in-game effect is encountered, but travelling back in time causes aliens to invade, and your sim to have a slow walk speed, however this can be solved by making them go to the Desert, letting their sanity run out, and waiting for them to recover, which takes around a minute. Earning simoleons : Main article: Simoleons. The game's currency, simoleons, can be earned in a variety of ways. These include having guests stay in the hotel, winning on Keelhaulin', the Slot Machine or Lottery Machine, selling collectibles, selling art, playing music on a Music Mixer, selling items found whilst vacuuming, selling items found with the Metal Detector, selling unwanted furniture, performing social interactions and using the Money Making Machine. Characters : Main article: List of characters. Below is a brief list of sims in the game. Sims from previous games *Ava Cadavra *Bigfoot *Dusty Hogg *Giuseppi Mezzoalto *Luthor L. Bigbucks *Misty Waters *Tank Grunt *Pepper Pete *Jimmy "The" Neck *Cannonball Coleman (immobile) *Johnny Smith (immobile) *Futo Maki (immobile) *Sheriff (immobile) New Sims *Emperor Xizzle *Auda Sherif *Frankie Fusilli *Ara Fusilli *Kayleigh Wintercrest *Lord Mole *Horus Menhoset IX *Optimum Alfred *Penelope Redd *Kent Hackett *Sancho Paco Panza *Mamma Hogg *Honest Jackson *Jebediah S. Jerky *Tristan Legend *Crime Spree Bob *Concierge (immobile) *Safari Chick (immobile) *Saloon Chick (immobile) Cheats and Unlockables Stacked Decks While there isn't much in the game that could be considered a cheat in the traditional sense, occasionally hotel guests will call you on your Cellphone and inform you that they have stacked the decks in the Snake-Eyes Casino. If you play Keelhaulin' at this time, you will always be dealt matching sets of cards in the initial dealing of each round, making it very easy to win. The effect lasts for around an hour. Doubled Prize Winnings Occasionally hotel guests will call you to inform you that the prize winnings at the Snake-Eyes Casino are doubled for a period of two hours. During this time, winning games of Keelhaulin' will yield double the normal amounts. On rare occasions, both stacked decks and doubled prize winnings can occur and overlap, making it easy to quickly make tons of simoleons. Moogoo Monkey : Main Article: Moogoo Monkey. If you play the game on December 14th, which is the unofficial date of International Monkey Day or boot up the game with a copy of The Sims 2 for Game Boy Advance inserted in Slot 2, the Concierge will call you and inform you that Moogoo Monkey is now available to play at the Snake-Eyes Casino. Moogoo Monkey is a mini-game that debuted in The Urbz: Sims in the City and plays identically here. It doesn't offer any simoleons as a prize for winning, however, making it more of a fun distraction than anything else. Concept Art : Main Article: Concept Art. If you become close friends with any of the Sims in town, they will tell you a secret about themselves. For some characters, finding out this secret also unlocks a piece of Concept Art. See the main article for details. Music Mixer Tracks Through the collection of all of the 24 unique license plates, two tracks for the Music Mixer and Music Panels will be unlocked. Combat Mode at 12 unique plates, and Razor Burn when you've collected all 24. See also: Action Replay codes Parental guide The game is rated E for Everyone by the ESRB and 7+ by PEGI. This wiki is also suited to be read by anyone, and should provide an easy fact database for the game. Category:Games